What Happened Before Darkness
by flare77
Summary: The untold season 4. Which means that Darkness is season 5. It explains what really happened. The search for Maroe and reunion with Nzinghai. How did the Society of Light conspiracy start? Or Darkness? It'll all be explained.
1. Duel Academy

Golden hair streaming out behind her, Nzinghai bounded up the ramp to take the Duel Academy entrance exam. The students stared at her wild hair and multicoloured eyes as she entered the hall. Breathless, Nzinghai started absentmindedly combing her hair, seemingly unaware of all the attention. The girl had long blond hair the colour of beaten gold. It tumbled down her shoulders, hanging around the silver hem of her pure white dress. Just then, a loud announcement was made. It was time for the girl's duel.

* * *

All eyes turned as the Academy students watched the strange newcomer. She was taking out a silver and blue lined duel disk, strapping it on her wrist. The opponent was no other than Dr. Crowler. Ever since his (or is it her) humiliating defeat, he had been led fuming onto the duel grounds to battle every newcomer. In the end, almost all of them beat him.

"Hi slacker. I hope you're ready to win." Crowler said sulkily. "I sure ain't. Go on, give it a shot. This academy's full of flunkies anyway." Strapping on his duel blazer half heartedly, Crowler strode reluctantly on the field. Nzinghai smiled, and nodded in appreciation but otherwise didn't say a word.

Crowler, after glaring at the students to make sure they weren't laughing at his attempts to polish off his ego, commenced the duel. After a relatively short round, Crowler ended up getting squashed under Ancient Gear Golem again.

**Ok, now the story really starts. The intro was for you to get an idea of how Crowler changed. After getting beaten so many times (by Judai (Jaden), Pegasus and that Vampire girl), Crowler was bound to get disheartened. P.S Judai is still in Duel Academy. This is the untold version of Season 4, what happened before Darkness.**

"Nice dorm." Nzinghai muttered, looking at the Slifer red dormitory. "Sweet view but… no." Turning her head, Nzinghai looked towards the tall cliff and the forest beyond. Grinning like a maniac, Nzinghai headed over to a huge oak tree. At the base, she took out a _very_ special card. For a moment, her silver eyes flickered into deep hazelnut as the spirit of Dark Magician Girl took over for a moment.

"What do you think?" Nzinghai murmured, looking up at the tree.

Dark Magician girl materialised beside her.

"Nice…" she mused, "Perfect for a base."

Opening her backpack, Nzinghai took out a big bulldozer. "Well, let's get started!"

* * *

Jaden was shaken out of bed by an indignant Kuriboh and the earth quaking underneath him.

"Kuriboh, what's wrong?" Jaden said, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Kuri kuri!" Kuriboh cried, heading out the door.

Picking up his duel disk, Jaden hurried outside. (Och! Jaden never goes anywhere without his duel disk these days… you never know _who_ could pop up.)

"Hey! It's the Sarge, Sirus!"

As Jaden entered the main hall of Duel Academy, he was greeted by Sirus and Hassleberry.

"Whoa guys, what's going on?"

"Don't you know?!" Sirus cried, his little fists bunching up. "Somebody cut down that giant oak tree down by the pond!"

"And," added Hassleberry, "A student's missing."

Jaden ran to the window and peered outside. What he saw knocked all the breath out of him. Pushing past his friends, Jaden sprinted helter pelter outside. He had spied a lock of golden hair caught on the branches. While he ran, he was thinking, _not her again!_


	2. The Truth

Nzinghai raised her hands. Her eyes were glowing electric blue. The same light surrounded the pieces of the trunk of the tree that she had cut down. Twitching her finger, she directed a piece of the trunk into position. Moving another finger, the next one slid in. One by one, the pieces fell in place. A tap on her shoulder broke her concentration. Blinking dizzily, Nzinghai turned around.

"Who… Judai (Jaden)!"

Jaden was frowning. (He never smiles these days.)

"What are you doing here?" Jaden asked, "You know that it'll disrupt the balance in Duel Academy again. I don't want to put my friends in danger."

"But it's important!" Nzinghai pleaded.

Jaden stepped closer. "Can't you do whatever you're doing someplace else!" he hissed.

Nzinghai shrank away. "No. I Saw something. I only caught a glimpse before the Other One tore Maroe from me."

Now Jaden was confused. "Maroe? What's that? Last time you wouldn't tell me. You warned me something would happen. And something did. The Society of Light."

"Well, something's going to happen again." Nzinghai said thoughtfully, "Except I didn't really See."

Jaden glanced at the tree. "What's that big oak tree to do about it?"

"The pointer. It can tell me where Maroe is."

Jaden glared at Nzinghai. "Maroe again! Can you at least give me an idea of what it is!"

Nzinghai looked at Jaden. Then directed her attention to Duel Academy. Dark Magician Girl appeared beside her. _Maybe you should tell him. _The card spirit said. _After all, he has solved all those problems you predicted. He might be able to solve this one._

Nzinghai sighed. _I suppose you're right. _

Nzinghai turned towards Jaden. "Maroe is the other side of me. In case you don't get it, I am made of two parts. Part one is who you see here. I am the light. Maroe is the dark. Without each other, we are unbalanced. The Society of Light incident happened because I was stolen away from the Other One. What made it worst is that Silent Magician charged me and unbalanced it even more. Right now is lucky as I have a Dark One with me." Nzinghai cast a sideways glance at Dark Magician Girl. "But my power will soon unbalance her. That's why I must find Maroe. And fast. Otherwise another incident will happen."

Jaden nodded in understanding. "Then I must help you. For Duel Academy."

Jaden thought for a moment. "If what you say is the whole truth, you are not human. Then, what are you?"

"Ying. Maroe is Yang."

* * *

Maroe lay. Shrouded in Darkness. _Nzinghai! Please find me fast… Silent Magician isn't holding out much longer._


	3. Decision

The last piece of the trunk fell in place. It was complete.

Jaden lay on his bunk, thinking. Outside, Chazz was proposing his undying love to Alexis again. Jaden grinned at Chazz's determination.

"… Alexis, my sweet flower, go out with me…"

"Oh, be quiet Chazz. I'm sick of this nonsense."

"But Alexis…"

"Chazz!"

A loud slapping sound was heard. A cry of pain, followed by more compliments drifted into the distance.

"Please do that again! Any contact by you is like heaven…"

"Mreow!"

Jaden looked up as Pharaoh bounded down from his place on the roof beams. Yawning loudly, the spirit of Professor Banner drifted out of Pharaoh's mouth.

"Jaden, something's bothering you. If I may ask, what is it?"

"Winged Kuriboh is sensing a terrible Dark energy radiating from Duel Academy. I was thinking whether to tell Nzinghai or not. I might be Maroe or it might be the Other One she keeps on talking about. If it is, Maroe might never be reunited with Nzinghai. Then, another incident will happen. This time, Duel Academy might be lost forever!"

Professor Banner smiled confidently. "I know Nzinghai. She used to be a normal human once. Went to Duel Academy and got in contact with a huge explosion. Everybody within a 10 km radius got incinerated, but not her. Instead, she got charged with a powerful energy. She went back to Duel Academy for a while, but one day, she just disappeared. She was most known for her one turn defeat strategy. That was magnificent!"

Jaden flicked through his cards half heartedly. "But we still don't know who the Other One is. It might be really dangerous."

"Ah. Never mind. You just find out. Tell her. She'll figure out the re – arrgghhh!" Professor Banner shrieked as Pharaoh tried to swallow him again. Pharaoh succeeded. For a while, Pharaoh's cheeks went up and down madly as Professor Banner tried to get out again. Pharaoh swallowed and the struggle subsided.

Leaping out of bed, Jaden stretched. "Well, time to tell her." Picking up his Duel Disk and inserting his cards in, Jaden went off to the forest to find Nzinghai.

* * *

Nzinghai was resting on the leaf carpeted floor, getting her breath back. The sense of urgency she had was getting greater by the moment. Struggling to her feet, she concentrated. Once again, the power of the Other One fought against her. Once again, she lost. Gasping, Nzinghai lay down. She needed to rest…

Jaden reached the tree. He looked down sorrowfully at the sleeping and bedraggled Nzinghai then up at the tree. Jaden's eyes flickered into green and orange as he borrowed on the power of Yubel. He concentrated, feeling the tree drawing him in. Jaden gasped at the complicated web of power that Nzinghai had constructed. Compared to drawing power from the spirit world, this was 100 times more difficult. Looking around, Jaden saw parts that were close to breaking. Using Yubel's power, he and Yubel started fixing the Finder up.


	4. The Finder

Jaden sat down, exhausted. His eyes were just beginning to close when Yubel jolted him awake. "Yubel, what's wrong?" Jaden asked, suddenly up and full of energy.

"I can feel… a strong dark power seeping from the Old Blue dorm…" Yubel breathed. "It is drawing me in, I can already feel other Duel Monster Spirits there. They all seem to be dark type."

Jaden leaped to his feet. "It must be Maroe."

Sprinting hurriedly into the forest, Jaden headed towards the old Blue dorm. Somehow, the way seemed longer than before. Duel Monster crowded around Jaden and he had to run right through them to get to the Blue Dorm. Yubel flew in front of him, waiting patiently at the door.

"In there." She said, peering around the doorway which was cluttered with Duel Spirits.

"Maroe!" Jaden muttered, staring in awe at the vague figure in the midst of a whirlwind of Dark energy. Jaden gasped as he caught a glimpse of a flash of white.

"Silent Magician Lv8 too!"

The once magnificent magician was sheltering behind her staff, trying desperately to contain Maroe's awesome power. When she got close enough, Maroe reached up to her. Silent Magician clasped Maroe's hands… and to Jaden's amazement looked straight to Yubel. "Tell Dark Magician Girl… her sister and her friend is in grave danger. It is time to unleash the full power of Ying!"

Yubel bowed her head. "Your ancestor saved me. Now it is my turn to save you."

Turning to Jaden, Yubel beckoned with one hand. Jaden stepped closer… and got swept up into Yubels arms. Yubel's mighty wings started flapping. Before he knew it, Jaden was flying with Yubel. Jaden saw the huge oak tree in the distance. Except it wasn't an oak tree. It was a huge network of branches, trunk and leaves, constantly rearranging. Finally, it clicked. A huge arrow hovered in the air, pointing towards the old Blue Dorm.

"The power of the Finder," Yubel suddenly said. "It's actually the spirits of the Pointer duel monsters. In the first battle to contain the powers of Light and Darkness, the Pointer monsters sacrificed themselves to form the Finder. The Finder was used to find disturbances in the Balance. Now, it is only used in dire emergencies as the Pointer's power takes one decade to recharge. Nzinghai didn't use it in the Society of Light incident because she Saw that a bigger danger was coming – Darkness."

Yubel went into a dive. She shook Nzinghai awake roughly.

"Is it time?" Nzinghai asked.

Yubel nodded. "Step back." she told Jaden.

A great blinding flash of white light illuminated the forest. All time stopped. Duel Academy froze in their everyday activities. Only precious few were allowed to see. A magnificent set of wings made of light stretched across the entire island. Nzinghai flew above the island, cocooned in her personal storm of light. Dark Magician Girl held her staff at the ready, to control the huge blast of energy that was going to be unleashed for the first time.

The power of Ying!


	5. Vengeance

Yubel brought Jaden across to the Blue Dorm. All kinds of Duel Monsters of light type came streaming out of cards out to meet the outburst of Light energy.

"She's controlling her power so far." Yubel said, shielding her eyes from the light.

Jaden glanced behind him and stifled a cry as he saw the most grotesque and deformed figure in the world. The Other One.

"Jaden! This is the one that keeps on trying to disrupt the balance on Light and Darkness. Stop him from stemming Nzinghai's flow of power." Yubel hissed.

Jaden nodded. "Right."

He turned towards the Other One, who had his eyes fixed greedily at the power emanating from the little figure of Nzinghai.

"Duel me!" Jaden shouted.

The Other One laughed hoarsely. "Or what?"

Jaden's eyes flashed. The Other One found himself looking at the defiant eyes of Yubel, the Guardian. "Or I will finally have the right to battle you."

The Other One shrank fearfully away. "Fine." He spat. "If he - " The Other One pointed towards Jaden. "loses, you will succumb to me and become a slave in my World."

Yubel moved her head up, then down once.

The Other One laughed again, this time, of triumph and glory. "Then let's begin. A mere human has never bested me in a duel before."

Jaden turned his duel disk on. "Duel!"

* * *

While the Other One and Jaden were duelling, Nzinghai struggled to contain her vast amount of power. Casting her mind out, Nzinghai called to Maroe. A weak cry answered. Separating herself into two, Nzinghai's subconscious ventured in search of Maroe.

Nzinghai found Maroe lying draped in Silent Magician's arms. The outburst of Dark energy had been too much. Angrily, Nzinghai searched within Maroe for life, even the tiniest twinkle. But no. Maroe's answer had taken all the strength out of her. Nzinghai threw herself over her friend, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Maroe…" she sobbed, holding Maroe's hands gently.

Suddenly, a great rage swept over her. Rage at the Other One. Rage at Darkness. Rage at even living. Blood boiling, Nzinghai's eyes turned a blinding pure white. Ribbons tore out of her dress, coiling around her. Her wings expanded and more joined them. The long golden locks of her hair turned wild, flying about her head in a crazed frenzy. With a cry of vengeance, she lifted Maroe's body high above her. The loose Dark energy froze in their tracks at the wave of Light energy that engulfed them. Ying was revealed in her full glory.

Nzinghai's subconscious joined the conscious and together, they were like an avenging whirlwind. Dark Magician Girl was swept along, clinging tightly to Nzinghai's last thread of humanity. Back at the Blue dorm, Jaden had just beaten the Other One when a huge piece of rubble fell from the sky. Yubel dived into Jaden, knocking him out of the way just in time. But at a cost. Yubel was now imprisoned.

"Go!" Yubel gasped. "Bring Nzinghai back from the clutches of Ying before she destroys us all!"

Jaden barely had time to nod before he was buffeted by a great wind. Pushing onwards, he focused on Ying.

"Nzinghai! Can you hear me?!"

No answer apart from more wind and destruction. Students at the Academy fell one by one. Jaden cursed. Once more, he turned his Duel disk on.

"Neos! I summon you." He called.

The duel monster appeared.

"Stop Ying and bring Nzinghai back!" he commanded.

Neos sprang into the air. He dealt several painful punches at Ying's shoulder before Nzinghai reacted. The girl's spirit tore away from Ying. Seeing the destruction for the first time, she gasped in fear and exhilaration. Neos hovered patiently as Nzinghai gathered her wits about her. Fighting for control of Ying, Nzinghai winced as the Other One dealt her mortal body stinging blows. Ying had almost got control of Nzinghai again. Dark Magician Girl, seeing the danger joined Nzinghai but it still wasn't enough. Slowly, the two were forced back.

Back at the Blue Dorm, Silent Magician stirred. Seeing her sister magician gave her new strength. Using the last of her energy, she called on her counterpart, Silent Magician Lv4. The young magician came racing over. Hearing her orders, the magician added her fresh strength to the worn out Nzinghai and Dark Magician Girl. Now, the tables turned. Suddenly, Nzinghai's deck glowed florescent blue. All kinds of spellcaster monsters flew out and added their combined energy. The monsters of Duel Academy joined their plight. Jaden caught a questioning look from Neos. Jaden nodded. Neos and the other Neo spacians joined the monsters in forcing Ying back into Nzinghai's body. Finally, with an extra burst of energy, Neos and the others thrust Ying back. It was over.


	6. Darkness

Nzinghai looked at the newly repaired Duel Academy.

"So it's over." She said reverently.

Jaden stepped up behind her. "Looks like it. Can you See now?"

"Yes." Nzinghai said. She took a blank card from behind her. Her eyes glowed blue. The card morphed and changed. It was still blank.

"Darkness." She said slowly.

Nzinghai raised her eyes to the sky. "It seemed like a bit of Darkness escaped. It's bound to tell the rest of Darkness's forces to come soon." Turning to Jaden, she bowed her head. "I'm sorry. It seems like I failed – again. Darkness will still come."

Jaden flexed his fingers. "No worries. I'll be ready."

He missed Nzinghai's sorrowful glance.

* * *

The next day.

Jaden lay on his bed, thinking. He had a vague memory of something… something important. Then it was gone. Professor Banners ghost flew out of Pharaoh's mouth. He flew over Jaden.

"Jaden," he said. "How long are you going to stay like that."

Without opening his eyes, Jaden replied. "Who knows how long."

"What are you doing in the first place?" Professor Banner pushed.

"I'm thinking."

**Okay. And that was the start of Season 4. Hope you enjoyed the story ****.**


End file.
